The Unknown Griever
by Romancelover1321
Summary: Suzaku's pov at the very end of episode R2 25 the final last minutes. Officially revised 6/18/2010


As he watched Nunnaly's chocolate locks, the girl he considered a sister from a very young age, gently brush against bloody clothing, innocence and sin colliding for just that moment. He continued to watch as her pale hands became white from gripping the blood stained clothes of her dead brother. Her pale faced brother. He would never reopen his dark ash mauve eyes to the world, never show his brilliant eyes or tell him one of his insane self-destructive plans. His black hair lay over his face, slightly fanning around his head underneath the lavishly decorated float.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed over and over again. It seemed as if she knew the truth.

It seemed as if she knew the reason why Lelouch had to such a terrible death. It seemed as if she knew the reason why Lelouch acted like a terrible ruler, threatening those he considered his people more than his family ever was by military force, all the while plans to save the world.

Lelouch. That name brought many emotions to him. Happiness. Betrayal. Sadness. Angry. Regret. Self-achievement.

Lelouch hurt him in many ways. His feelings of betrayal and anger were brought on by killing his love, a woman who accepted him even though they were born into two different cultures, two different separate lives that should have never crossed paths. He was the one who put the Geass on her to kill the Japanese, even though that was not his intention.

Massacre princess. That was what her title. That's how she left the world. And that's the reason why she left with him lying to her beautiful bloody face.

However, he couldn't be the one to bearer the bad news. He just couldn't do it. He didn't want to see her tormented face, her lips turned into a frown, her eyes trembling in fear and realization, crystal tears falling down her cheeks, and yet having no memories or recollections of the terrible event. He couldn't bare it.

He didn't even want to see the expression in his head, especially not on the real life figure that haunted his dreams at night, silently begging for her and reaching his hands out in the air, hoping she would materialize right there and hold him.

He had no reason why but it pained him to be slightly happy at the thought he had gotten revenge for all the people Lelouch and Zero killed and destroyed in his quest to rid the world of his father. Even after all the pain and suffering he had caused, Suzaku still couldn't hate him.

He tried with all his might, he willed his spirit but he could just not. Not after what happened between them. Not after all they had been through. Not after everything they had fought for.

This man had been with him since the tender age of eight, protecting him and becoming his first and only friend in the cold ruthless world.

He accepted him even when he knew of all the bad deeds he had done. It amazed him how he could smile and laugh so easily toward him, even though he knew he had killed his own father at the small age of eight. Lelouch didn't need to be asked, he forgave and sometimes he believed he even forgot. When they had learned that truth Lelouch's father, Charles, and Lelouch's mother, Marianne, they came up with a plan and called it Zero Requiem.

It was a plan that in ended with the death of Lelouch and the beginning that started the world's recovery from years of hell and torment.

Yet here behind the mask that hid his face from the entire world, he was crying. He had just plunged a sword through his only friend's chest and he could still smell his warm blood on his hands and his mask, and the only thing he could vividly remember from that day was that the real Zero was dead and Lelouch's last words that never stopped ringing in his ears.

If it weren't such a sad moment, he would have laughed. Lelouch's greatest secret, his greatest accomplishment, was his killer. Zero, the man Lelouch created to accomplish his life long dream and brought him power, was his own downfall. Lelouch's mask had become his very sin, his own killer.

And even knowing all that, he couldn't help but wonder what was Lelouch's thought promise when he saw Zero, the man he created but physically seen as he watched him bring him to his half buried grave.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" They chanted.

This is how Lelouch must have felt. Being the world's savior, bringing happiness and pride to many citizen's thoughts. Being able to hide his identity under a mysterious mask and not worrying about having his identity revealed, always staying they greatest mystery known to man.

Lelouch was right. He would never live and probably never be Suzaku Kururugi again. Lelouch was right. Lelouch was always right.

He learned long ago to give up his childish ideals. He originally wanted to change a system within itself. It would never work. Lelouch was proof enough. Someone in the system would always try to break and destroy anyone who attempted to, and then they would return to their sinful ways as they killed anyone who apposed them as easy as picking their clothes for the day.

The victims wanted the wrong doers to suffer their wrong doings. They wanted them to _feel_ their pain. They wanted to make them pay and when they were satisfied, then they would finally move on and settle for happiness.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

They continued to chant and they were starting to hurt his ears just from the sheer volume. In that moment, he noticed Kallen.

She was truly an amazing fighter. A worthy opponent. But he knew she would loose again. Loose another piece of her soul as she did the first revolution.

He could see the look of happiness and relief in her eyes as she cried.

They would loose trust in him if they ever figured out. That is if they ever believed him. They would probably try to kill him before he ever got the chance to tell them the truth.

She has gone through tragedy, possibly the worst out of the group, for she had fall in love with Lelouch and Zero. And for that, he was fearful for her.

Suzaku, no Zero, turned his head towards Lelouch.

Even when he was dying he couldn't say I love you to the person he most cared about who was staying by side even when he had sinned her. All he could mutter were the same words he had to strive for to come true. Destroyer of worlds, creator of worlds.

No one noticed her. Not when she was screaming and crying over his chest, never. No one tried to comfort her because they were too busy yelling for the symbol of hope they knew, the symbol of hope that had saved them from yet another evil tyrant.

As if she knew that he was looking at her, Nunnaly looked up at him, fury and hate burning in her eyes, the same color as the lifeless man lying in her arms, red and swollen from the painful tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"I hate you Suzaku." Zero just stared at her and let a tear a single tear fall from the corner of his eye.

Even seeing him dead, his blood burning his clothes and seeping into his skin and into his heart, he still found time to envy Lelouch. Lelouch, his only true friend in this world, he envied how he could easily put on his cold mask of his while on the inside he cried.

**AN: I love Code Geass. So when this little story popped into my head started forming into a life of its own I knew I had to write it. I am mad at for what Lelouch did but I can understand it. I really like to know what you think. And I want you guys to guess who the unknown griever(s) is, if it isn't so obvious.**


End file.
